Model
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/"Kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?"/Masalah ini berawal karena model yang akan Sasuke gunakan mendadak membatalkan kontrak./"Kalau begitu, jadilah modelku."/Dari sinilah, kisah ini dimulai./Update! —RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf, Sasuke," gadis berambut pink tersebut membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula tertuju pada berkasnya. "Aku barusaja mendapat kabar kalau model yang akan kita gunakan mendadak membatalkan kontrak."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Tercetak dalam benak Sasuke kerugian yang akan dialaminya bila ia harus menunda pemotretan sekaligus waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk mencari model lain. Masalahnya, Sasuke tidak akan memilih sembarang model untuk ia gunakan sebagai _icon_ perusahaan pakaiannya. Maka dari itulah akan sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan model yang sesuai dengan _image_ perusahaannya.

Sekertaris Sasuke yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kudengar Perusahaan Sabaku membayar lebih dari yang kita tawarkan. Selain itu untuk masalah ganti rugi pembatalan kontrak, dia bilang tidak masalah. Kurasa pihak perusahaan Sabaku yang menanggung biaya pembatalan kontraknya."

Sasuke hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakai model lain yang biasa kita gunakan? Besok adalah hari dimana _fashion show_ akan digelar perusahaan, dan kita tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk mencari pengganti yang menurutmu cocok," jelas Sakura mengingatkan. Pasalnya gadis ini sudah hapal tabiat Sasuke yang tidak mau memakai model yang sama di setiap acara perkenalan produksi pakaian-pakaian perusahaannya.

"Hn."

Kali ini Sakura merasa dahi lebarnya berdenyut kesal. Dari sedemikian panjang kalimat yang Sakura katakan pada Sasuke, kenapa hanya jawaban sependek itu sih yang keluar dari mulut bosnya. Itupun kalau bisa disebut jawaban. Kalau saja Sakura tidak mengenal Sasuke semenjak kecil, sudah dipastikan gadis ini lebih memilih keluar saja dari perusahaan Sasuke. Pasalnya bekerja di bawah perintah Sasuke bukanlah hal yang mudah, terutama bila mereka sedang mengalami kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," Sakura yang hendak membuka suara, terpotong oleh kalimat yang mendadak Sasuke keluarkan. "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Masalah ini akan kukabari kau nanti."

_**#**_

.

**Model oleh Clarette Yurisa**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC, Pendek_

.

_**#**_

"_Nee-chan_, kau cantik sekali," puji Hanabi tulus. Dipandangi Kakaknya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum gadis itu mendecak puas. Matanya kemudian mendapati wajah kakaknya yang merona.

"A-aku… apa t-tidak sebaiknya aku ganti baju saja?" tanya Hinata was-was.

Hanabi berpose seolah ia tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya. "Memangnya kenapa, Hinata-_nee_?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia mematut dirinya pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau mau bicara jujur, ucapan Hanabi memang benar sekali. Hinata saja sampai tidak menyadari kalau yang berkaca itu adalah dirinya. Hanya saja… Hinata tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian yang agak terbuka seperti ini.

"La-lagipula kita ha-hanya ingin ke _mall_ 'kan? Ba-bajuku diganti saja y-ya?"

Hanabi menghela napasnya. Gadis berumur tujuh-belas tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Aku saja tampil cantik, masa Hinata-_nee_ tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat! Nanti _film_-nya keburu dimulai."

Hinata memperhatikan adiknya yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu, gadis pemilik mata indah inipun kembali mematut bayangannya dalam cermin. Ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk sedikit lebih berani. Masalahnya, Hinata lebih terbiasa dengan celana _jeans_ belel dan kaos longgar kesayangannya ketimbang tanktop dan _hot-pants _yang sekarang ia pakai.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_neechan_," mendadak Hanabi muncul lagi dalam kamarnya sembari menggoyangkan kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya. Hinata memucat sembari berharap bahwa Hanabi tidak serius. "Kau yang bawa mobilnya, ya? Tidak ada penolakan, oke?" ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat Hanabi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Rasanya belum cukup dengan berita pembatalan kontrak dengan modelnya, kini justru mobilnya-lah yang bermasalah. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mendadak mobil kesayangannya tersebut tidak mau bergerak, dengan kata lain: mogok. Lantas Sasuke segera turun sebelum membuka kap mobilnya.

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut mendengus pelan. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada bidang otomotif, jadi walau ia memeriksa sedetail apapun tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa menemukan dimana kerusakannya.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya sebelum mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon bengkel langganannya. Setelah memberitahukan posisi dimana mobilnya mogok, sambungan segera terputus. Pemuda pemilik mata _onyx _itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memasuki Konoha _Mall_. Sebelumnya, ia menitipkan mobilnya pada salah seorang satpam.

Sasuke melihat arlojinya sebelum berpikir untuk mengecek salah satu toko pakaian miliknya yang kebetulan ada di tempat ini. Setelah memasuki _hall_ tengah, ia mendapati panggung yang cukup megah sudah berdiri di sana. Mau tidak mau, hal itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada acara _fashion show_ yang akan ia gelar di sini besok. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya sambil berharap kalau-kalau saja ada satu orang gadis yang cukup menarik untuk ia jadikan model dadakan.

_Unfortunately_, semuanya terlihat standar di mata Sasuke.

Merasa mulai jadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang ada di sekitarnya, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya sebelum memasuki tokonya. Para pegawai yang melihat Sasuke datang, segera saja menundukkan kepala mereka untuk memberi hormat. Setelah berbicara banyak—sebenarnya pegawainya yang bicara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan—mengenai berbagai hal yang menyangkut toko miliknya, Sasuke segera keluar.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_sama_," teguran itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Bukannya saya lancang, hanya saja saya ingin tahu kenapa model yang akan Sasuke-_sama_ gunakan belum juga datang untuk _fitting _baju?"

"Ada sedikit masalah," sahut Sasuke singkat sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sasuke menggerutu kesal karena diingatkan kembali perihal modelnya tersebut. Pemuda itu mengacak pelan rambutnya, merasa mulai sedikit _stress_ hanya karena masalah pembatalan kontrak. Apa aku harus mengikuti saran Sakura untuk kali ini? Ia mulai membatin.

Hanya saja pemikirannya harus terhenti lantaran ia merasa kemejanya basah. Sasuke mendecak sebal saat mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah gelagapan saat mendapati minumannya membasahi kemeja Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku sungguh-sungguh ti-tidak sengaja," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Bi-biar aku bersihkan ya?"

"Tidak perlu."

Ucapan singkat Sasuke yang terdengar datar, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia merutuk karena kesalahannya yang tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrak pemuda di hadapannya ini, dan itu semua karena ia tidak mendapati adiknya berada di sekitarnya.

"Hinata-_neechan_," seorang gadis yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, menghampiri gadis itu sambil menampilkan raut heran. Setelah berdiri di samping Hinata, ia bertanya, "ini siapa, _nee-chan_? Temanmu?"

"Bu-bukan," Hinata menggigit bibirnya gugup, "a-aku tidak s-sengaja menumpahkan mi-minumanku di kemejanya."

Sasuke mendecih.

"Tinggal dibersihkan saja, tidak sulit 'kan," komentar Hanabi. "Sudahlah, _film_-nya sudah mau dimulai nih."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih tampak ragu untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Mendadak Sasuke tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum ia memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat dari atas hingga ke bawah. Yang dipandangi hanya merasa gugup dan grogi, sementara Hanabi mulai memicingkan matanya tanda kesal melihat Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata.

"Maumu apa sih? Tidak sopan sekali memandang gadis seperti itu," tegur Hanabi tanpa rasa segan sedikitpun.

Sasuke mengernyit kesal tatkala mendengar ocehan gadis yang terlihat masih belia tersebut. Namun akhirnya ia mengacuhkannya sebelum memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, jadilah modelku."

"Eehhh?"

Sontak saja, kedua kakak-beradik tersebut terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak peduli. Yang penting, dia sudah mendapatkan calon pengganti modelnya. Terlebih lagi, ia sangat setuju bila gadis di hadapannya ini menjadi model _fashion_ selanjutnya di perusahaannya. Kalaupun gadis ini menolak, Sasuke yakin ia pasti akan mendapatkan gadis ini untuk menjadi _icon_ perusahaannya. Apapun caranya pasti akan Sasuke lakukan.

.

Fin

.

Berakhir gantung gak sih menurut kalian? Hahaha yasudahlah, abis kalau mau dipanjang-panjangin gak bakalan cukup buat satu chapter. Ntar yang ada bukannya oneshoot malah jadi multichapter lagi. Yaaah, Yurisa harap fict pendek ini bisa menghibur kalian semua, gaiss.

Terakhir, bersedia review?


	2. Chapter 2

Bagi Ayahnya, menuntaskan pendidikan akademisnya adalah suatu kewajiban. Bagi Hinata, itu semua adalah tujuan hidupnya agar tidak ada lagi yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Itulah sebabnya gadis pemilik rambut sewarna indigo ini memutuskan mengambil program studi manajemen bisnis setelah ia lulus setahun yang lalu dari jenjang _senior high school_. Apapun artinya, kesimpulannya hanyalah satu. Hinata harus menyelesaikan pendidikan yang ia tuju kini, suka ataupun tidak.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika seorang laki-laki bermata _onyx_ memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang model, hanya ada satu kalimat yang menari-nari di dalam kepala putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

Bencana!

_**#**_

.

**Model oleh Clarette Yurisa**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, Alur berantakan, OOC_

.

_**#**_

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban eh-mu itu," ucap Sasuke sembari menatap datar Hinata.

Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis belia ini terlihat bingung; antara mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke atau tidak. "Kau agensi model?" tanyanya pada akhirnya dengan raut penasaran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hanabi segera menunjukkan sikap siaga ketika Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya. "Abaikan saja, Hinata-_neechan_. Mungkin orang ini hanya pura-pura ingin menjadikanmu model. Padahal niat sebenarnya ia ingin menculikmu lalu menjualmu," tutur Hanabi tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya sedikitpun.

Kening Sasuke berdenyut kesal. "Aku bukan orang tidak bermoral seperti yang kau sebut barusan."

"Lantas?" Hanabi menaikkan dagunya, menentang Sasuke.

Pria itu segera mengeluarkan dompetnya sebelum memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada kedua gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku membutuhkan Kakakmu ini untuk menjadi model saat acara _fashion show_ yang akan diadakan besok di sini. Itu adalah kartu namaku."

Hanabi membulatkan matanya. "Uchiha, eh?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada masalah dengan nama keluargaku?"

Hanabi kali ini menggelengkan kepalanya antusias sebelum menatap Hinata yang masih memandangi kartu nama itu lekat-lekat. "_Ne_, _ne_, Hinata-_neechan_. Bagaimana kalau kau menyetujuinya?"

Hinata kali ini menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan kaget. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Kalau _C-Chichi_ tau, pa-pasti gawat."

Adik Hinata itu terdiam sebentar. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Kalau sampai Ayah mereka tahu, Hinata pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Model adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaan yang tidak Hiashi sukai. Beliau menginginkan kedua anaknya berprestasi cukup hanya di bidang akademis saja. Selain itu, jangan harap.

"Aku bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Ayahmu," sahut Sasuke.

Kedua gadis itu membelalakan bola matanya. "J-jangan! Aku su-sudah memutuskan k-kalau aku tidak mau," seru Hinata.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata, "kalau be-begitu, a-aku tidak m-menerima paksaan."

Setelah itu Hinata memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri sembari menarik paksa tangan adiknya tanpa menghiraukan jawaban pria itu. Benak gadis bermata lavender itu mendadak kembali terkenang dengan cita-citanya dahulu.

.

Hinata merasa diikuti. Bukan, Hinata bukannya merasa paranoid. Hanya saja, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Selama Hinata masih berada di Konoha _Mall_, selama itu pula Hinata mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

"Ha-Hanabi, s-setelah ini kita pulang saja, y-ya?"

Gadis yang masih menduduki bangku _senor high school_ itu menghela napasnya tatkala menyadari kegelisahan Hinata. "Memang Hinata-_neechan_ benar-benar tidak mau, ya? Umm… menjadi model seperti yang ditawarkan Uchiha itu."

"Kamu y-yang paling m-mengerti _Chichi_, Hanabi. K-kalau aku me-menyetujui tawaran U-Uchiha-san dan _Chichi_ m-mengetahuinya, p-perjuanganku selama i-ini sia-sia saja, Hanabi. U-untuk apa aku r-repot-repot mengambil study d-di bidang bisnis. K-kau tahu kalau i-impianku adalah m-menjadi _designer_," ucap Hinata panjang lebar sebelum menyedot minuman yang dipesannya.

Hanabi menghentikan suapannya. "Justru karena itu, Hinata-_neechan_. Model dan designer adalah dua hal yang saling berkaitan."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "M-memang benar. Sa-sayangnya m-meskipun berkaitan, d-dua hal itu be-berbeda."

"Kalau aku jadi _Nee-chan_, aku pasti lebih memilih melanjutkan mimpiku ketimbang mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Mengerjakan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan keinginan kita, pasti tidak akan menyenangkan," Hanabi menyahut, mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"T-tidak menyenangkan, bu-bukan berarti a-aku juga t-tidak senang. J-justru aku m-merasa senang, ka-karena ini a-adalah satu-satunya c-cara untuk m-membuktikan ka-kalau aku ti-tidak bisa mereka re-remehkan."

Hening.

"Aku lupa kalau _Nee-chan_ mendapat tekanan dari keluarga besar. Mereka itu memang menyebalkan ya, Hinata-_nee_. Tenang saja, Hinata-_nee_, aku yakin kalau kau bisa memimpin perusahaan Hyuuga lebih baik dibanding siapapun yang pernah memimpinnya. Mereka bicara seperti itu karena mereka iri, mereka tidak bisa seperti _Nee-chan_ yang sudah dipastikan untuk mengurus perusahaan setelah _Chichi_ pensiun nanti," terlihat Hanabi menatap Hinata sambil mengobarkan aura semangat yang membuat Kakaknya itu tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula…"

Hinata menatap penasaran pada Hanabi yang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Hinata-_nee_ memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mimpimu. Kalau mengenai perusahaan, aku yakin aku bisa menggantikan Hinata-_nee_. Aku tidak ingin Hinata-_nee_ mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu lagi."

Hinata terpana.

"Aku sayang Hinata-_nee_. Aku tidak suka melihat Hinata-_nee_ tertekan seperti sekarang ini. Aku tahu kalau Hinata-_nee_ masih menyimpan keinginan untuk mewujudkan impian itu. Hanya saja… Hinata-_nee_ terlalu memaksakan diri."

Hinata masih tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Aku pikir, setidaknya Hinata-_nee_ bisa berhenti sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak hanya aku, Neji-_niisan_ juga pasti akan mendukung keputusan Hinata-_nee_ untuk menjadi seorang perancang busana."

"A-aku… t-tapi aku t-tidak bisa," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pikirkanlah kembali, Hinata-_nee_. Setidaknya, dengan menyetujui tawaran Uchiha itu, _Nee-chan_ bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan cita-cita _Nee-chan_. Aku mohon, pikirkanlah kembali. Aku… hanya ingin Hinata-_nee_ bahagia dengan hidup yang _Nee-chan_ jalani."

.

Hinata tidak tahu, apakah ia harus senang atau bingung ketika memorinya kembali memutar perbincangan antara dirinya dengan adiknya. Di satu sisi, Hinata merasa ucapan Hanabi ada benarnya.

Hinata memang senang, tapi ia tidak bahagia. Bisnis bukanlah apa yang Hinata cita-citakan semenjak ia kecil. Merancang busanalah impiannya, hidupnya, cita-citanya. Namun Hinata tidak bisa semudah itu menghentikan semua pengorbanannya.

Pandangan meremehkan itu kembali bermunculan dalam benak Hinata. Kalau Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari kuliahnya dan beralih untuk mempelajari tentang cara merancang busana, seluruh keluarga besar Hyuuga akan semakin menatapnya dengan sebelah mata. Sayangnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang Hinata harapkan.

Selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, baru satu kali ia mendapati pandangan meremehkan itu hilang. Tepatnya ketika ia berhasil lulus ujian saringan masuk di salah satu Universitas ternama Jepang dengan jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Perasaan bangga memenuhi dirinya tatkala itu. Hanya saja, Hinata justru merasa hatinya kosong.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napasnya ketika Hanabi memintanya untuk berpikir ulang. Apa lagi yang harus ia pikirkan? Hinata sudah mengorbankan segalanya demi menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah keturunan Hyuuga yang gagal. Lalu setelah ia selangkah lebih maju, haruskah ia menghentikan ini semua demi menggapai impiannya?

Rasanya semua usaha yang telah dilakukannya terasa sia-sia.

Hinata ingin sekali mengutuk pria bermarga Uchiha itu karena sudah muncul di hadapannya dan adiknya. Kalau saja mereka tidak bertemu, ia pasti tidak perlu berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kondisi kala ia kembali merasa bimbang akan tiap keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

Mendadak nada dering ponselnya mengudara di kamarnya. Hinata segera bangkit sebelum keningnya berkerut kebingungan. Sebuah nomor tanpa nama sedang menunggunya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_," Hinata pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kuharap kau memikirkan perkataan Adikmu untuk berpikir ulang mengenai tawaranku."

Hinata mendesah kesal. "D-darimana kau ta-tahu nomorku?"

"Adikmu yang memberitahuku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"Temui aku besok jam 9 pagi di Konoha _Mall_ kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima tawaranku. Sampai jumpa besok, Hyuuga Hinata."

Setelahnya sambungan itu terputus dan menyisakan Hinata yang kembali larut dalam lamunannya.

.

uh, okay, pada akhirnya saya mutusin buat ngejadiin fict ini sebagai multichapter. setelah banyak yang bilang kalo endingnya ngegantung abis, dan saya juga ngerasa kayak gitu, saya putusin buat ngelanjutin fict ini. hahahaha maapin aje ya authornya gak konsisten begini, parah deh ah -_-v

yosh, chapter ini Yurisa persembahin buat kalian, para reviewers sekalian yang sebagian besar bilang fict ini gantung dan beberapa minta lanjut. ini untuk kalian semua gais: lightning chrome, Guest, Yukori Kazaqi, Misaki Takeru, FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo, wiendzbica, cecil hime, n, Niezsya dan terakhir buat Kurokami Hime yang udah ngerelain waktunya untuk review fict ini lewat PM. terima kasih banget ya semuanyaaa. Tanpa kalian, saya yakin kalo saya gak akan pernah punya niatan buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

okeeey, ditunggu reviewnya ya gaissss :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak usah bertanya padaku, Hinata. Biarkan hatimu yang menentukannya sendiri."

Saran dari Neji segera masuk ke dalam telinga Hinata.

"A-aku takut, _Nii-san_."

Neji tersenyum bijak. "Ketika kau merasa takut seperti sekarang ini, apakah kau mau menghentikan mimpimu?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bagaimanapun juga, a-aku te-tetap tidak bisa walaupun a-aku s-sudah berusaha."

"Maka itulah pilihanmu."

_**#**_

.

**Model oleh Clarette Yurisa**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, Alur Berantakan, OOC_

.

_**#**_

Hanabi tersenyum mendapati wajah Hinata sudah tidak semendung kemarin. Dialihkan pandangannya sebelum retina sang bungsu Hyuuga itu menemukan sosok kakak sepupunya tengah sibuk menonton berita di televisi.

"Neji-_niisan_ sudah di sini sejak kapan?"

Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum Hanabi mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya. "Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu, kurasa."

Hanabi menatap layar televisinya sebelum kembali memandangi Neji. "Biar kutebak! Pasti Hinata-_neechan_ sudah menceritakan masalahnya padamu, lalu _Nii-san_ memberinya nasihat hingga sekarang _Nee-chan_ terlihat… lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Benar, bukan?"

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya."

Hanabi tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Untung saja kami bertemu dengan Uchiha itu, kalau tidak aku yakin sampai sekarang _Nee-chan_ pasti masih memendam impiannya."

"Uchiha?"

Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Iya, _Nii-san_. Berkatnya, aku berhasil menemukan kembali sosok Hinata-_nee_ yang terlihat bahagia ketika ia mengejar mimpinya. Bukan sosok Hinata-_nee_ yang selalu pura-pura tersenyum jika ditanya mengenai impiannya."

Neji mengernyitkan keningnya. Marga Uchiha yang Hanabi sebutkan cukup menganggu pikirannya. Pria yang perawakannya hampir sama dengan kedua gadis tersebut terlihat berpikir keras mengenai sebuah marga yang terdengar tak asing lagi bagi telinganya. Hanya saja… kapan ia pernah mendengarnya? Lebih tepatnya lagi, dimana?

"_Ne_, kenapa _Nii-san_?" tanya Hanabi saat melihat wajah Neji yang berkerut.

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahut Neji akhirnya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kalian mau coklat hangat?" nada tanya Hinata yang ceria terdengar dari arah dapur tanpa gagap sedikitpun. Kebiasaan Hinata bicara tanpa gagap ini memang akan hilang bila suasana hati gadis itu sedang sangat sangat baik.

Neji dan Hanabi berpandangan sesaat sebelum gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu berseru, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, _Nee-chan_."

Hinata bersenandung riang tatkala mendengar jawaban adiknya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula, memang Hinata yang menawari mereka berdua, bukan? Tangan mungilnya segera menyambar dua buah cangkir lagi sebelum menyeduh minuman hangat tersebut. Suasana pagi seperti sekarang ini memang sangat sempurna bila ditemani dengan secangkir coklat hangat. Terlebih lagi bila suasana hatimu terasa baik.

Hati Hinata menghangat. Rasanya benar-benar lega dan menenangkan setelah menceritakan segala kegundahan yang dirasakannya semula pada Neji. Lagi-lagi senyum manis itu kembali terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ini coklatnya," ucap Hinata sembari meletakkan dua cangkir beserta satu miliknya yang ia bawa dengan sebuah nampan.

Hanabi menyeruput pelan-pelan coklatnya sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang melihat _Nee-chan_ seperti sekarang," ucap gadis itu blak-blakan.

Hinata terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Lalu, _Nee-chan_ sudah menghubungi Uchiha itu?"

Seakan tersadar, Hinata menepuk dahinya sebelum matanya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dekatnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan kalau sekarang tepat pukul 8. Hinata mengerang tanpa sadar sebelum berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan duo Hyuuga yang hanya bisa menatapnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Hanabi hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya. Kaos longgar serta celana denim selutut yang dipakainya membuat Hinata menatap bayangannya was-was. Pikirannya sibuk bertanya-tanya, kalau ia berpenampilan seperti ini apakah Uchiha-_san_ masih akan tetap memilihnya sebagai model?

Hinata kembali menatap jam tangannya sebelum menggigit bibirnya. Sudah jam setengah sembilan, dan kalau Hinata memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiaannya, gadis itu yakin ia akan terlambat. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum menyambar kunci mobil yang sejak kemarin masih tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak berani melanggar peraturan Ayahnya lagi untuk membawa mobil, setelah tiga minggu yang lalu mobilnya ditabrak hingga bempernya rusak parah. Hanya saja kali ini masalah darurat. Pasalnya Hinata yakin kalau ia harus naik kendaraan umum, ia dipastikan akan terlambat.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata melanggar larangan Ayahnya.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Mungkin ia akan melanggar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ya, ia akan menerima tawaran Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi modelnya. Kali ini, Hinata tidak akan mundur lagi, itulah tekadnya.

Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang gadis itu miliki, ia segera menjalankan kendaraan beroda empat itu menuju tempat tujuannya. Konoha _Mall_.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap jam tangannya sebelum mendesah. Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka berakhir. Sasuke berharap kalau gadis itu akan datang menemuinya. Masalahnya kalau dia benar-benar tidak datang, Sasuke terpaksa menyetujui saran yang Sakura berikan padanya tempo hari. Sasuke mendecak sebal.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak suka menunggu. Hanya saja untuk yang kali ini, Sasuke harus memberikan pengecualian. Kecuali bila ia tidak menginginkan Hinata sebagai modelnya.

Lima menit lagi. Sasuke mengeluh.

Tepat setelah itu, sebuah mobil memasuki parkiran Konoha _Mall_. Pemilik mobil itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, pintu pengemudi itu segera terbuka sebelum menampilkan sosok yang Sasuke tunggu sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"A-aku be-belum terlambat 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah panik.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tidak sia-sia ia menunggu kalau pada akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Pria penyandang marga Uchiha itu segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki pintu belakang _Mall_. Ia menariknya hingga mereka tiba di sebuah toko yang menurut Hinata adalah milik pria yang tengah menarik tangannya ini.

Mendadak Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas saat menyadari kalau tangannya digenggam Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Bibirnya yang mungil, ia gigit tanda menahan malu yang kini melandanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_sama_."

Ucapan itu mengudara begitu saja ketika mereka berdua memasuki toko yang ukurannya terbilang cukup luas dibandingkan toko sekitar. Sasuke masih saja menarik lengan Hinata hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di pojok.

"Berikan pakaiannya!" perintah Sasuke pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Sakura, sang pemilik rambut merah muda, mendengus pelan mendapati nada perintah yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Segera disambarnya sebuah pakaian yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk acara puncak dari _fashion show_ tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Aku harap pas," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke segera memberikan pakaian tersebut pada Hinata sebelum menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang ganti.

"_Etto_… Bi-bisa Uchiha-_san _le-lepaskan ta-tanganku? K-kalau begini a-aku ti-tidak bisa m-mencoba pakaiannya, b-bukan?" ucap Hinata tergagap sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah semenjak tadi.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sebelum mendapati semua pegawai tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau bisa ke ruang ganti sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke mendapati wajahnya terasa memanas. Terlebih lagi ketika tubuh mungil Hinata menghilang di balik bilik ruang ganti, tawa Sakura yang terdengar mencemoohnya terlepas begitu saja. Sasuke merasa dirinya semakin terlihat panik ketika Sakura dengan santainya berkata, "wajahmu memerah loh, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Diam kau!"

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Jadi, dia itu pacarmu?"

Sasuke mendelik.

"Selama aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke. Katakan saja terus terang, tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Sakura santai sambil menyipitkan matanya tanda menggoda Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuuga bukan pacarku."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Berarti kalian masih dalam tahapan pendekatan, begitu?"

Sasuke mendeathglare gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Sayangnya semua itu sama sekali tidak ampuh.

"_Ano_…"

Suara Hinata menghentikan perbincangan —atau mungkin lebih pantas bila disebut perdebatan—antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap Hinata takjub mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hinata dalam balutan _dress_ ungu muda polos dengan sebuah pita mungil tepat di bagian dada tersebut sukses membuat semua pasang mata yang melihatnya terpesona.

Sasuke segera memanggil salah seorang pegawainya untuk memberikan sepasang _flat shoes_ pada Hinata sebelum dipakai oleh gadis pemilik mata berwarna lavender tersebut.

Sakura berdecak kagum. "Terus terang saja, Sasuke. Dari semua model pilihanmu, hanya gadis ini yang menurutku benar-benar… _perfect_."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Dia terlihat cantik dengan seluruh kepolosan yang ia miliki," Sakura kembali berkomentar. "Matamu memang tidak salah, _ne_, kalau kau berniat menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu. Benar bukan, Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali merona tipis. Ia berdecak sebal sembari menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti menggodanya. Sementara Hinata merasakan wajahnya kian memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura tersebut.

"Aku yakin _dress_ musim panas ini akan laku terjual nantinya," tutur Sakura penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke bergumam tanda menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"J-jadi _fashion show_ ini u-untuk memperkenalkan pakaian m-musim panas?"

Sakura mengangguk riang. "Benar sekali. Selain itu, kau akan muncul paling akhir karena pakaian yang kau kenakan ini akan menjadi _icon_ musim panas perusahaan kami."

Hinata tersenyum paham.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa," ucap Sakura sebelum menjulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga," sahut Hinata sembari tersenyum.

.

Finally update cepet juga. Yak, mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaaa readers semuaa. Actually, Yurisa ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia baca cerita ini, dan berterimakasih banget buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya; rajabmaulan, Bee Hachi dan flowers lavender.

See you di chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi, kau sudah pernah berjalan di atas _catwalk_ sebelumnya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tengah berbincang dengan Sakura setelah ia melepas semua kostum yang akan dipakainya nanti siang.

"Kalau begitu, mau latihan?" tawar Sakura.

"M-memangnya bisa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja bisa. Kebetulan _Mall_-nya juga belum dibuka untuk umum. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum _Mall_ ini dibuka. Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Hinata menampilkan senyumannya.

_**#**_

.

**Model oleh Clarette Yurisa**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC, Pendek_

.

_**#**_

"Berjalanlah dengan benar!"

Teguran Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Selama dua puluh lima menit ia mencoba berjalan di atas panggung, selama itu pula Sasuke tidak berhenti menegurnya.

"Tegakkan kepalamu bila berjalan!"

Hinata menurut. Sayangnya, ia justru tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri hingga membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya tanda kesal. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menahan egonya walau hanya sekedar membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelahnya ia bernapas lega tatkala mendapati Hinata sudah berdiri kembali dan terlihat baik-baik saja, meskipun wajahnya seperti menahan tangis.

"Turun sekarang juga!"

Hinata menuruni panggung sebelum berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Mata lavendernya menatap Sakura yang berdiri di ujung panggung dengan tatapan meminta bantuan, yang sayangnya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?"

Hinata terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "a-aku memang be-berjalan seperti i-itu."

"Aturan pertama; tatap wajah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan sembari menatap kedua _onyx_ Sasuke. Sasuke yang hendak kembali bicara mendadak terpaku ketika mendapati mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Sayangnya hanya sebentar karena setelahnya Hinata justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali berkata, "berjalanlah dengan menatap lurus ke depan. Bersikaplah sombong seakan kau memang pantas menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Berjalanlah sebagaimana biasanya tanpa perlu menundukkan wajahmu."

Kembali anggukan kepala yang Sasuke dapati.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa meskipun kau bukan seorang model."

Kali ini Hinata mendongakkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kalau kau berani, Hinata. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti bisa. Maka dari itu, tunjukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku," ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

"Sasuke memang suka bicara kasar, tapi sebetulnya dia baik kok," ucap Sakura setelah menghampiri Hinata yang terdiam.

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkanmu 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak menghampirimu tadi. Sasuke tidak akan suka bila aku mengganggunya kalau ia tengah berbicara dengan modelnya seperti tadi," Sakura menampilkan senyum masam, "dulu aku pernah dimarahi olehnya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Jadi, maaf ya, Hinata?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu saja, oke? Sebentar lagi para pengunjung _mall_ pasti akan datang. Kebetulan sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "B-boleh aku izin m-makan sebentar?"

Sakura tersenyum riang. "Tentu saja. Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri, Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

.

Hinata berjalan mengelilingi berbagai tempat makanan yang masih sibuk merapikan peralatannya. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima menit. Maka Hinata tidak heran tatkala matanya mendapati beberapa orang yang mulai menjelajah meskipun hari masih pagi.

Hinata mendengar perutnya berbunyi pelan. Matanya menatap bingung pada berbagai _restaurant_ yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Hinata ingin sekali mengisi perutnya, hanya saja gadis itu baru sadar kalau sebagian besar uangnya tertinggal. Hinata berani bertaruh kalau dompet yang kini berada di saku celananya tidak akan cukup meskipun ia hanya sekedar membeli air minum.

"Kudengar dari Sakura kalau kau ingin makan. Lalu kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Hinata hingga membuatnya menampilkan raut wajah terkejut yang cukup kentara. Didapati olehnya Sasuke tengah berdiri di sebelahnya sembari menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa bodoh ketika berkata dengan nada polos, "u-uangku te-tertinggal."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kau kutraktir. Mau makan apa?"

Hinata menggoyangkan kedua tangannya tanda menolak. "T-tidak usah, U-Uchiha-_san_. A-aku tidak mau m-merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mendecak. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Selang satu setengah meter, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datarnya. "Cepat ikut aku atau kau kutinggal!"

Pada akhirnya, Hinata memilih untuk mengikuti langkah pria tersebut. Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ sebelum memesan makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Hinata mencoba berbincang dengan pria yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya kini. "Um, _ano_… b-boleh aku b-bertanya?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kau boleh bertanya bila tidak bicara dengan terbata-bata seperti itu."

Hinata merasa ciut sesaat sebelum memberanikan dirinya. "Boleh aku tahu s-siapa perancang busana di perusahaanmu?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat mendapati dirinya bertanya dengan gagap.

"Kujawab kau pun tak akan kenal," Sasuke menatap Hinata sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "hanya saja sebagian besar idenya berasal dariku."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum. "_Hontou_ _ni_?"

Anggukkan kepala menjadi jawaban Sasuke.

"_Sugoi_ _na_. Jadi Uchiha-_san_ pernah mengambil sekolah _fashion design_?" Hinata terlihat antusias hingga melupakan kegugupannya.

Pria pemilik rambut berwarna hitam itu menggeleng. "_Oka-san_ dulunya seorang _designer_. Beliau yang mengajariku semuanya hingga aku bisa seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin terdengar mustahil bagimu, tapi aku sudah mendesain berbagai macam busana sejak umurku masih sepuluh tahun. Kau bisa katakan kalau itu semacam… bakat."

Hinata mendapati nada angkuh keluar dari bibir Sasuke pada kalimat terakhirnya. Namun gadis berambut indigo itu justru merasa semakin kagum. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang perancang busana. Hanya saja… keadaan memaksaku untuk melepas impianku."

"Seperti?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "M-masalah keluarga."

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi.

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya. Memikirkan tentang keluarga membuat Hinata kembali merasa takut akan keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Akan tetapi, Hinata juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau kali ini ia tidak akan mundur lagi.

"Impian itu… indah, bukan?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum mendapati Sasuke yang memandangnya intens.

"Sesuatu yang indah seperti itu tidak seharusnya dilepas begitu saja. Meskipun jalanmu untuk mendapatkannya terasa berat, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Karena sebuah impian itu ada untuk diperjuangkan. Bukannya kau biarkan terus seperti fantasi yang tidak pernah menjadi nyata."

Sebuah senyum manis terpampang di wajah Hinata yang semula tampak sendu.

"Aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang _designer_ yang hebat, Hinata."

Dan senyum Hinata semakin melebar saat mendengarnya.

.

Ketika selesai makan, Hinata mendapati _hall_ tengah Konoha _Mall_ sudah berubah menjadi lebih meriah dibanding ketika ia latihan tadi pagi. Gadis bersurai indigo ini melirik jam tangannya sebelum mendapati kalau hari sudah pukul sebelas. Rupanya ia terlalu keasyikan berbincang dengan Sasuke ketika makan tadi.

"Acara akan dimulai jam setengah satu siang. Sebaiknya kau mulai bersiap-siap."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko pakaian milik pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera disambut oleh Sakura yang sudah dikelilingi berbagai peralatan _make-up_.

"Kemari, Hinata! Aku harus segera me_make-up _wajahmu," ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil sebuah pembersih wajah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap rambut sepunggung Hinata. "Tidak masalah 'kan, kalau aku juga menata rambutmu?"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

Sasuke menatap harap-harap cemas ke arah panggung. Lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Itu tandanya dua puluh menit lagi Hinata akan muncul di atas panggung sembari memamerkan busana yang akan menjadi _icon_ perusahaannya di musim panas nanti. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap kalau Hinata tidak berbuat kesalahan yang fatal nantinya.

_Onyx_ milik pria berambut hitam itu mendapati berbagai wartawan sudah mulai memadati _hall_ tengah, berikut dengan berbagai kolega perusahaannya beserta para pengunjung yang penasaran untuk menyaksikan acara tersebut.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau Hinata tidak akan membuatnya malu nanti di hadapan orang-orang penting yang kini hadir untuk menyaksikan peragaan busananya.

Mendadak terdengar suara dari sebuah _microphone_ kalau acara akan segera digelar. Sebelum dimulai, Sasuke berjalan menuju panggung untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai tanda resminya _fashion_ _show_ ini akan dimulai. Setelah menuturkan hal yang terbilang cukup singkat, sosok Sasuke kembali menuruni panggung sebelum menghilang masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Peragaan busana resmi dimulai. Model-model yang diharuskan melakukan pekerjaannya, segera mengambil tempat untuk melangkah di atas _catwalk_ secara bergantian—memamerkan berbagai macam pakaian musim panas yang akan perusahaan Sasuke produksi.

"Jangan gugup," ucap Sasuke ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana Hinata tengah mematut dirinya dengan wajah cemas di hadapan sebuah cermin besar.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis pemilik iris lavender itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sasuke sebelum mendapati pria itu tengah tercengang tatkala memandangnya.

"Aku… a-aneh, ya?"

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab. Tangannya menelusuri rambut Hinata yang semula lurus berubah menjadi keriting gantung. Setelah itu, ia menelusuri wajahnya dimulai dari dahi, pipi sebelum menyentuh bibir milik gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Satu kata yang muncul dalam benak Sasuke: cantik.

Hinata sendiri mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Hinata bersentuhan fisik dengan laki-laki selain Ayahnya dan Neji.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?"

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu, Hinata. Berjalanlah dengan benar. Aku akan menunggumu di belakang panggung."

.

Ketika seluruh model sudah selesai memamerkan busana mereka, kini giliran Hinata untuk tampil. Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya sebelum berkata, "aku akan buktikan padamu, Uchiha-_san_, kalau aku bisa. Aku akan memperlihatkan diriku yang pemberani, memperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya, yang tidak akan kalah oleh apapun."

Sasuke tercengang sebelum ia menyadari kalau Hinata sudah menaiki panggung. Lampu sorot mulai mengarah ke arah tempat gadis itu akan muncul. Hinata menarik napasnya, berusaha mengurangi perasaan tegang yang melandanya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju panggung sebelum lampu sorot mengikuti dimana ia berdiri. Setelah itu, Hinata mulai berjalan. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas, seakan membuktikan kalau dirinyalah yang paling cantik diantara semua wanita yang ada. Langkah kakinya terayun anggun. Ekspresinya tampak angkuh namun biasan matanya terlihat misterius di saat yang bersamaan.

Hinata membius semua mata yang memandangnya, termasuk Sasuke yang tengah menontonnya melalui sebuah televisi mungil di belakang panggung. Gadis itu sudah sampai di ujung panggung sebelum berpose sebentar, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat meremehkan sekaligus menawan. Setelahnya, Hinata kembali berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung.

Suasana masih sunyi senyap ketika Hinata sudah menghilang dari atas panggung. Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemas tatkala ia sudah berada di belakang panggung. Hinata semakin merasa cemas ketika pria tersebut justru hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang terbilang dalam.

"B-bagaimana? A-aku mengecewakan, y-ya?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Mendadak, suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari arah panggung. Hinata terpana. Matanya memandang Sasuke bingung seakan bertanya mengapa para penonton memberikan _applause_.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata sebelum membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang terkejut, hanya bisa diam membeku dalam rengkuhan pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sebelum tangannya mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Hinata dengan sorot matanya yang melembut. "Selamat, Hinata. Kau berhasil membuktikan kata-katamu. Setelah ini, jadilah _designer_ terkenal dan buktikan padaku kalau kau mampu melampauiku."

Setelahnya, justru Hinata yang ganti memeluk Sasuke dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

.

"Hinata-_neechan_ mengagumkan sekali tahu," ungkap Hanabi sambil menatap Hinata dengan wajah berbinar. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau _Nee-chan_ bisa terlihat mempesona seperti itu. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu tadi. Yah, meskipun aku harus menonton _Nee-chan_ dari baris belakang sih."

Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Setelah ini, aku yakin kalau kau sudah benar-benar memutuskan tekadmu untuk melanjutkan mimpimu. Benar, bukan?"

Hinata menatap Neji yang sedang menyetir mobilnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Impian ada untuk dikejar, bukan hanya dibiarkan menjadi sebuah fantasi yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku… pasti memperjuangkannya," tutur Hinata sembari meniru kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya.

Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang karena akhirnya Hinata-_neechan_ memutuskan untuk membahagiakan diri _Nee-chan_."

Hinata tersenyum hangat. Wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Di akhir musim semi yang ke-sembilan belas tahun dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini Hinata merasa jiwa serta raganya benar-benar hidup. Pada akhirnya, sekeras apapun Hinata melawan, takdir tetap menuntunnya untuk mejadi seorang perancang busana. Takdir tetap menuntunnya untuk melanjutkan impian yang semula tertunda.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Hatinya berbisik, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan perasaan yang tulus di dalamnya, terima kasih atas segala hal yang telah kau ajarkan padaku, Uchiha-_san_. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menjadikan kata-kata penyemangatmu untukku menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

.

holaaaaaa Yurisa dateng lagi bawa chapter empat hehe. sebenernya ini chapter udah jadi dari kapan taun, cuman yah malah gapernah ada waktu buat buka internet -_- akhirnya baru apdet deh #curcol

okeeeyyyyy, Yurisa ucapin makasiiihhhh banget buat Bee Hachi, rajabmaulan, Grey and Chocolate, sama yang terakhir buat Guest. makasih banyak ya gaisss, duh kisshug satu-satu deh ini #dorr.

gausah banyak curcol deh ya. semoga kalian bisa puas sama chapter ini. tenang, ini belum tamat kok hehe. yak untuk yang terakhir, reviewnya ditunggu ya kawan-kawan :D


End file.
